Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish
by Cheetah99989
Summary: AU: On one lonely night in Privet Drive, Harry Potter makes a wish that changes everything. Finding himself in a completely new world, he has to learn how to adjust. And maybe even find a way back. A 6th year Fiction
1. Star Light, Star Bright

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter and I am not making any money from this story. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish**

**Chapter 1: Star light, Star Bright**

Harry Potter laid back in his bed feeling very depressed. Only just a few weeks ago his godfather, Sirius Black, was killed in the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Harry blamed himself for it. It was his stupid fault. If he hadn't been stupid enough to fall for the trap, Voldemort had set up. Sirius would still be alive. Turning over, Harry slammed his fist into his pillow. How could he have been so stupid?

Sighing, Harry got up and stood at the window. The only thing good this summer was that the Dursleys were treating him better. The Dursleys were scared senseless of what the neighbours would say if wizards turned up in their street if they found out they were mistreating Harry, so they left Harry alone. At the moment, alone was how Harry liked it.

Looking down at his hands, Harry wondered if life was ever going to be alright for him. It always seemed there was one tragedy after another. First his parents, then Cedric Diggory and now his godfather, Sirius Black. Now he felt like there was no one left for him.

Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, had sent owls, everyday, asking how he felt and not to do anything stupid. Harry had even received an owl from Remus Lupin - another of his dad's old friends from school. 

Harry's replies were mostly made up of questions asking when he was getting out of there. So far they hadn't said anything about that. Harry had to admit, that he wasn't looking forward to going back to Grimauld Place. Hopefully, they would take him back to the Burrow.

Harry wondered what life would have been like if his parents had been alive. Would he still be the Chosen One? Or would he be an ordinary boy? Growing up - having a normal life? Sirius would still be alive and Sirius would have never been in Azkaban. For that matter, Cedric Diggory might still be alive.

Thinking on these things, Harry looked out at the sky. It was a cloudless night tonight and stars glittered like diamonds against the dark sky. Then a shooting star shot across the sky.

Closing his eyes, Harry made the first wish that came to his mind "I wish my parents had chosen Sirius as their secret keeper."

Harry slumped back into his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

000

Somewhere above the starry sky, a man asked another, "Should we answer his wish? He is almost sixteen. And he is also The Heir."

The other man considered for a short while, and then nodded, "Yes, I think it is time we grant this most innocent wish. Harry James Potter's ancestors, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, have spoken. The wish is of the purest innocence."

Then the first man spoke again, in no more than a whisper," Harry James Potter, your Pure Innocent Wish has been granted."

Then, in a flash of light, everything changed, and Harry was no longer living with his Aunt and Uncle.

000

As soon as Harry opened his eyes the next morning, he immediately realised that he was no longer in his bedroom, at the Dursleys. In fact, he didn't think he was in Privet Drive Anymore.

Harry put on his glasses and looked around. The room was at least five times larger and the walls were covered with posters of the English National Quidditch team, all of whom were waving at him. Looking closer at the posters, Harry saw that one of the players was his father, James Potter.

Harry stumbled backwards, tripping over something on the floor. It was impossible. Where _was_ he? His father couldn't be alive. Could he?

_AN: Ok I know this sounds a lot like Harry Potter and the Wish of Life but I assure you it isn't. If you read the next chapter you will find it isn't anywhere near the same as it. They only share similar starts that's all. Next chapter has already been written so it should be up quickly. Please don't forget to write reviews please._

_I am also looking for a beta reader to check my grammar and punctuation. Anyone want to help please email me through _


	2. Shocks and Farmilization

**Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish**

**Chapter 2: Shocks and Familiarization**

Getting up, Harry stood there, mouth hanging open, gaping at the poster. 'This isn't right,' he thought, it had to be some sort of trick. His father was dead.

Just as Harry was thinking that this was some sort of sick joke, his bedroom door opened. In came a red-haired and green-eyed young woman, who smiled at him. In her arms was a pile of clean washing.

"Ah, I am glad to see you up, sweetheart," the woman said, putting the washing on the bed. "I was just coming in to wake you. I don't know what it is with teenagers and sleeping in. Make sure you put these away properly now, not all over your wardrobe. Is there something wrong dear?"

Harry, who was gaping like a goldfish, finally closed his mouth. Finding his voice at last, he croaked, "Mum?"

Lily Potter placed a hand on Harry's forehead, as if to check his temperature, "You don't feel hot. Are you sure you are feeling alright? Has your father hexed you again?"

Harry, coming out of his stupor, shook his head, "No I am fine, Mum. I am, er… very happy to see you - that is all."

Lily kissed Harry on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you dear. Now, you better go down to breakfast before the twins eat it all." With that, she left the room.

'Twins?' Harry thought, 'what twins?'

Deciding that he would find out when he went down for breakfast, Harry looked around for something to wear. On opening one of the doors off his bedroom, he found an ensuite bathroom and off that, a walk-in wardrobe that was the size of his bedroom back at the Dursleys.

It took Harry a while to find the dining room. The house was huge. 'Or a manor probably,' he thought. 'There must be a hundred rooms.' After ten minutes he found it. The dining table was large enough to seat 30 people. However, at the moment, only four people sat at the table.

At the table sat his father, who looked slightly older than in Harry's pictures, two red-head girls about thirteen years old and an eleven year old boy with Harry's untidy black hair. All of them had the same hazel eyes as their father. Taking a seat next to his father, Harry stared at the others who had to be his siblings.

One of the girls spoke up, "Hey, Harry you want to play Quidditch today? You and Liam against Amber and I."

Harry couldn't help smiling. Then, to his surprise, he answered, "Sure, as long as you want to be flattened." How did he know to answer like that? He didn't even know how good the others were.

The girl opened her mouth to retort when his father said, "Don't start Amelia. It is too early in the morning for arguments. Harry, are you feeling alright? You haven't touched your breakfast."

"You know," Harry's mother said, from the doorway, holding a delightful three year girl, "I asked him the same thing when he got up. He looked stunned to see me."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Harry has always been weird. Ever since Voldemort attacked him when he was five. C'mon Harry, finish breakfast so we can all play."

Ten minutes, later Harry walked down to the full sized Quidditch pitch on the manor grounds, with his firebolt slung over his shoulders. On the way, he turned around to look at the manor. It was a huge four-storey building with many wings going off the central area.

Amelia, Amber and Liam spent the next two hours playing Quidditch. Liam turned out to be an excellent keeper. He had managed to save most of the girls goals. While Amber and Amelia (who played beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team) were still very good at goal scoring, they still took turns keeping. In the end, Harry and Liam won by ten points.

After lunch, Harry had a good look around his room, for clues to suggest what was going on. To his delight, he found that he still had Hedwig for an owl. Unlike his previous world he now had many processions. Many of which were books and Quidditch items.

On his desk he found old mail from his friends. To his surprise he found was still close friends with Ron and Hermione, and Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and, to his shock, Draco Malfoy. Harry stood there re-reading over and over the letters from them.

What Harry managed to find out from the letters, was that Cedric was still alive and was dating Cho Chang. Draco Malfoy had a younger sister named Melanie 13. They were living with the Zabinis. It seemed that Harry was going out with Parvati Patil! Hermione and Ron were dating. Neville's parents were sane and he had two sisters, Natalie 12 and Narelle 11.

At least the mail told him what was happening now, but how did he get here? And what was that attack Voldemort did that Harry obviously survived when he was five years old that Amelia mentioned?

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror, and saw that he still had the lightning bolt scar.

Lying down on his bed, Harry wondered, not for the first time, how he got here. Concertrating on what happened last night, he remembered feeling lonely. Then he looked out at the night sky and made a wish. He had wished that Sirius had been made Secret Keeper for the Potters.

Harry sat bolt upright. Was it possible for your wish to come true? He didn't know, but how else could he explain what happened?

What Harry needed to do was to look this up in a book. Surely a manor this large had a library. Also, while he was at it, he could look up the story between him and Voldemort. Why did it take another four years longer for Voldemort to attack? Dumbledore already told him why Voldemort attacked him in the first place a few weeks ago.

Harry just got up from his bed, to go and find the library when there was a knock on his door. His mother entered carrying the three year old girl he saw earlier in her arms.

"Harry dear," she said, "your father and I are going to a emergency meeting of the order. We don't know how long it is going to be so can you look after Emily and the others while we are gone?" Then turning, to the two disgruntled twins behind her she added, "Which means, you two. You are to obey Harry."

"Oh Mum," Amber groaned. "We are thirteen years old. We can look after ourselves."

Ignoring Amber, Lily turned back to Harry and handed over Emily. "Remember to put her down for a nap in an hour. And never answer the door to anyone. You know how to contact us if there is any trouble." With that, she left.

Amber and Amelia gave Harry a, 'let's see you try and boss us around,' look and left as well.

After placing Emily in her nursery, Harry wondered what would happen if danger came. He didn't know what to do. He also hoped his parents wouldn't be too long. _He_ didn't know how to run the family.

Finally, giving up this line of thought as something to do later, Harry went off in search of the library. It took twenty minutes to find and he was astounded at the size of it. It was several storeys high and he was sure it was larger then the library at Hogwarts. He didn't know where to begin. Harry thought back to when he first met Hermione. She had mentioned several books that he was in. 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' was one of them.

Harry found the book in the Dark Arts section on the second floor. Opening up to the page on Voldemort, he read:

_Many dark wizards have risen since the dawn of time, but none as feared as He Who Must Not Be Named. Rising to power in the mid 1960's, he quickly gathered followers known as Death Eaters and many other dark creatures like werewolves and giants. With his followers, You-Know-Who, struck terror into Muggles and Muggle-borns alike by torturing and killing. There seemed no end to him. He killed some of the greatest wizards of our time, including Albus Dumbledore. Finally in 1985 he finally met his match in five year old Harry James Potter, rumoured to be The Chosen One. However, He Who Must Not Be Named was not stopped forever, as many believed. In 1995, Lord thingy regained power and has since then been trying to track down the Potters and destroy them, but with little success as the Potters are in hiding. To this day, Lord What's His Name remains at large, with only the Order of the Phoenix fighting against him._

Harry stared at the book. Dumbledore dead, impossible! Dumbledore was the only person Voldemort feared. With the shock of finding out that his mentor was dead and everything else that had happened today, Harry fainted.

_AN: Bit of a surprise this chapter. Bet you weren't expecting that. Next chapter should be along soon. Please review._


	3. OWLs and Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish**

**Chapter 3: OWLs and Diagon Alley**

Harry woke up a day later when a cool hand was placed upon his head. Groggily, he opened his eyes, staring up to green eyes, that were exactly like his own.

"Harry's awake," his mother called behind him. Then placing Harry's glasses on him, she said, "Harry dear, how are you feeling?"

"OK I guess, what happened?" Harry asked looking, around. He was in his bedroom, with his mother leaning over him, checking his pulse.

"Amber found you. You had collapsed in the library," she said soothingly, stroking his head. "She went to find you when you hadn't put Emily down for her nap. We don't know how long you have been out of it before she found you."

James entered the bedroom and ruffled Harry's hair, "Hey, there prongslet. Gave us quite a scare collapsing like that. We didn't know what happened." Then looking serious James asked, "it was Voldemort was it? You didn't see another vision did you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I was just reading when I came over faint. I don't remember anything else," Harry lied. He didn't want to lie to his parents but how could he explain what happened?

"That's alright sweetheart," his mother said kissing him on the forehead, "Maybe you will remember eventually. In the meantime, I want you to stay in bed and rest for the rest of the day, OK?"

Harry nodded. He still felt weak. _And_ he needed let the shock of Albus Dumbledore's death to settle in. Even the thought of it nearly brought tears to his eyes. Luckily, his mother didn't notice.

"If you are sure then, just call Christie the house elf if you need any help." Then with another kiss, she left.

Harry's father spoke up. "You take it easy kid. Just don't worry about anything now and get some rest," then Harry's father also left.

Sighing and feeling that his time was better spent reading up on his granted wish, Harry settled in for a day in bed.

000

The next morning found Harry at the breakfast table eating breakfast. A large brown owl landed in front of him holding out its leg. Attached to it, was a letter with Harry's name on it.

Harry took the letter from the owl, and opened it. He let out a whoop of joy, startling everyone around him. "It's my O.W.L.s results!"

Everyone clambered around behind Harry to read the results which read:

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: _

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceed Expectations (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades:_

_ Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

James clapped Harry on the back, "Well done Harry, nine O.W.L.s! Congratulations!"

"Well, I am glad you decided to take your studies more seriously last year, instead of pranks," Harry's mother said with a hug. "Now, if you keep this up you will be able to apply for a job in the Auror office."

Harry nodded, he was glad that he still wanted to be an Auror in this world as well. Apparently, with the scores he received, it seemed he liked studying. They were definitely better scores then he would have imagined in his old world. Looking at the 'E' in Ancient Runes, he figured that he took it this instead of divination. The O in potions he will show to Snape - if Snape still teaches potions in this world. Harry didn't know what was real in this world.

Harry's mother clapped her hands together, "I think this deserves a celebration. How about a trip to Diagon Alley? Now, all of you better go and get dressed."

All Harry could do was grin. He changed into some maroon wizard's robes. At Diagon Alley he could find out more of what this world was like.

000

The first thing Harry noticed as he went through the secret entrance to Diagon Alley, was that it hadn't changed that much, despite the rise of Lord Voldemort. Sure, it had posters of wanted Death Eaters but it was as busy as usual.

"Harry it's your treat, where do you want to go first?" Lily asked her oldest son.

"Flourish and Blotts please. I want to look up something," Harry said, heading to the familiar shop.

"Harry," Amelia groaned, "we have a huge library at home. Why do you want more books? And it's school holidays. We don't need to study during school holidays. I want to go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"It's Harry's choice. Harry would probably like to go there next anyway," James said to them, with a wink at Harry.

Harry grinned, glad to know the Weasley twins still opened their shop in Diagon Alley.

When they entered the book shop, the twins and Liam went over to the Prank Section, James went to the Quidditch Section and Lily took Emily over to the children books. Harry headed straight to the Dark Arts books and picked several likely books that would help him discover what happened during Voldemort's time in power. Then Harry headed over to the History section and picked a few more books, including, (Hermione would have a heart attack), 'Hogwarts: A History'. On the way to the register he noticed a gold embossed book 'Ancestral Magic: Magic That You Have Inherited From Your Family That You Didn't Know About.' Picking it up, Harry flipped through it. He found that it would be an interesting read and added the book to his pile.

"Got enough, have you?" Amber asked, eyeing his stack of books. In the twins' arms, were two more books. Liam also carried another book.

"Takes after his mother I can tell you," Harry's father said grinning. "Always with her head stuck in a book. If I didn't know about the adventures you had at school, I would say that we are not related at all. At least you two and Liam turned out all right." James ruffled the twins hair but Liam managed to dodge getting his hair ruffled.

Lily came back with a couple of more books, "All ready you five? And don't go telling off Harry for reading a lot, James. I am glad that I have at least one child, whose life doesn't evolve around jokes and pranks."

After paying for all of their books, James shrunk the books into a bag and they headed to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Harry was stunned. The shop was brightly coloured with different items on display in the window. It was amazing. However, most likely, it wasn't the first time the Potters had been here, because they didn't seem to be surprised at all.

The shop was crowded wall to wall with people, mostly kids Harry's age and younger.

As soon as they entered, Fred Weasley came over, "Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how are you doing? Good to see you Harry. Remember anything you like - it is yours for free. Come and see the things we are developing in the back."

James, Harry, Amber, Amelia and Liam all followed Fred into the back of the Weasley's shop where they stored things. "Because You-Know-Who has shown himself that he is back, we have been making all sorts of things to distract them so you can get away," Fred handed them each a black ball with a red button, "We call these 'The Wailers.' When pressed they screech like a banshee for ten minutes leaving you enough time to make a quick exit. We also have disillusion sweets for young kids needing to escape. Go on Harry, take as many as you like. You gave us the money to open this shop so there is no need for your money here."

Heading back into the main part of the shop, Harry saw Liam and James stocking up on prank items while Amber and Amelia were giggling in a corner labelled 'Wonder Witch Products.' In the end, Harry decided to get a bit of everything but the 'Wonder Witch' items.

When the Potters finally exited the shop, an hour later, with bags full of stuff, Lily spoke up, "Just one thing left to do. Harry, you need new dress robes for your party. You are growing so fast that it is hard to keep up with you."

They went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. First thing Harry saw was Malfoy getting measured for some new robes. Nearby, was a girl of thirteen with long blond hair who had to be Malfoy's sister, Melanie.

Malfoy's face immediately lit up when he saw who had entered, "Hey Harry, how are you doing? Did you get your O.W.L.s results today? I got seven O.W.L.s I failed Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. How about you?"

Surprisingly, Harry felt quite relaxed at this, as if it was normal to talk to Malfoy. Was the world turning upside down or what?

Lily picked out a set of emerald green robes for Harry to try on. So, while he was being pinned for them, he had time to talk to Malfoy.

"I went quite well. I received nine O.W.L.s," Harry answered Malfoy's question. "Mum was so pleased with my result and she brought me here for the day."

They continued chatting until it was time for Harry to leave. Malfoy said he would probably see him at Harry's party next week.

Harry was shocked as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had completely forgotten about his birthday next week. There had been so much to think about. Harry had never had a birthday party in his life, so this would be a new experience.

_AN: Harry's starting to settle in his new life. It's his birthday next chapter and we will find about what happened to Sirius that chapter as well._


	4. Birthday Bash

**Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish**

**Chapter 4: Birthday Bash**

Over the next few days, Harry spent most of the time in his bedroom reading his new books. He found out that, on the 20th of January 1986, Albus Dumbledore was killed by Lord Voldemort. Harry himself, had been attacked on the 1st of February of that same year. According to one of the books, the spell protecting him fell apart after Dumbledore's death, making it easy for Voldemort to find him. What the books didn't tell Harry, was where Harry was, when Voldemort attacked him. Assuming that his parents were still alive, it seems they weren't there when it happened.

What Harry needed, he thought, as he lay in bed the day before his birthday, was someone to ask about these things. Who could he ask who wouldn't tell anyone, or ask a million questions? Harry couldn't ask any of his family. They were already noticing that he was different. Hermione would ask lots of questions and insist on looking things up. Ron would be shocked, but, at least, helpful. However, he might tell other people.

Then it came to Harry. He could ask Sirius Black, his Godfather. Although it was quite late, Harry jumped out of bed. Harry wrote long letter to his godfather, saying that he needed to talk to him soon and privately. Then Harry realised something. He hadn't seen or heard from his Godfather all summer holidays.

After sealing the letter, Harry set it down. He'd wait till after his birthday to send it. The world had changed so much that he didn't know what Sirius was doing these days. Harry just hoped and prayed that Sirius was still alive.

000

"Morning, Harry dear," Harry's mother said, leaning over her sleeping son. "Time to get up, it's your birthday."

Harry groaned. What would he do to get a couple more hours of sleep! That would definitely be one of his birthday wishes - to be able to sleep in.

Then Harry felt someone get up onto his bed. "'Arry get up. Party time," came Emily's sweet little voice. Then she started jumping up and down on the bed yelling, "Up! Up! Up!"

Sighing, Harry gave up on getting back to sleep. He sat up and tackled Emily, tickling her like crazy. Harry was starting to relax about having a family. However, he didn't know how Emily came about, as there was eight years between her and Liam. That was going to another thing he could ask Sirius when they have their talk.

After Harry got dressed, he went down to breakfast carrying Emily.

Harry got greeted by a huge banner above the dining table that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!'

"Happy birthday son," his father said, clapping Harry on the back. "Sweet sixteen! I remember when I was sixteen. I was quite the trouble maker."

"And what has changed now?" Harry's mother asked, she conjured up a magnificent breakfast full of foods Harry loved. "Last time I checked you are still making trouble."

"I am a lot more mature," James said pouting.

Everybody snorted in laughter at this. No one believed that James Potter was and more mature than he was when he was sixteen.

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Harry's mother handed him several wrapped presents. "These are the ones from the family. The rest you will get at your party."

Harry opened his present from his parents which was long and thin. Inside was a broomstick labelled, "The Lightning Bolt". It was beautiful. It was made of mahogany with its name printed in gold on the handle.

"The latest broom there is, son," Harry's father said proudly. "It is a prototype so it's not even on the market yet."

"Wow Dad," Amber said. "Can we get one for our birthday?"

"That's easy for you to say," Liam pouted. "My birthday isn't till April."

Chuckling, Harry said, "Thanks Mum and Dad." Then he turned to a combined present given by the twins, which turned out to be a book called 'A Trick of the Hand – A seekers guide.' Harry did a quick flip through it. In it were tips on catching and some tricks to play on other seekers. He thanked the twins with a smile.

Then Harry turned to Liam's gift. It turned out to be a photo album full of pictures of his friends and family, with space to put in more. Harry hugged Liam as a thankyou. This would be great way to find out what has happened in the past.

From Emily, Harry received a English international team hat that shouted the players names.

"Well it's time we got ready for your party," Harry's mother said, clapping her hands together. "So, Harry, why don't you go and play while we go shopping."

"Aww Mum!" Amelia complained, "We want to try out Harry's new broom. Can't we stay?"

"No, you can't," Lily snapped back. "We need your help choosing the decorations. You can try it out afterwards. There will be plenty of time then."

When they left, Harry decided to wait until they came back to try his new broomstick. Instead, he read the book the twins gave him. It was a great read and he couldn't wait to try some of the tricks on his new broom.

When Harry's family came home, the kids went outside while they decorated. Harry and the others went to the quidditch pitch to try out "The Lightning Bolt".

It was faster than his firebolt. All he had to do was adjust his grip, ever so lightly, on the broom to move. They all took turns on it, then they played a match, with the usual pairings. Harry and Liam won easily. Harry outflew the twins as if he wasn't even flying.

Afterwards, Harry went upstairs and had a shower. He got changed into his new dress robes. Harry tried to flatten his hair but didn't have much luck.

"Harry, the guests will be arriving soon. Come down and be ready to greet them," Harry's mother's voice rang up the stairs.

With one last try to flatten his hair, Harry went downstairs. His mother was already dressed and ready, she wore a light blue-green gown, which looked stunning. Emily was dressed in yellow.

"Good, there you are. You need to be at the door ready to greet the guests," Harry's mother said. "Where are the others?" The door bell rang. "You answer the door, while I get the others." With that, she hurried upstairs, leaving Harry alone in the hallway.

Harry opened the door to find Draco Malfoy, Draco's sister, Melanie, and for some reason, Blaise Zabini on the other side. "Hey Harry, I have been looking forward to this for ages. This party is going to be a blast, as long as your father does not prank me. Are we the first ones here?"

After the Malfoys, a truck load of people seemed to turn up for the party, including Hagrid, the Creevy brothers, Neville Longbottom, his sisters Natalie and Narelle, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, the Patil twins, everybody from his level of Gryffindor and a few people from other years at school.

Harry was staring dumbfounded at everybody, he hadn't realised he had so many friends. Just then the Weasleys, plus Hermione, turned up. 'Great,' Harry thought, 'someone I know well at last.'

"Hi Harry," Fred greeted.

"Where is your father?" George said

"We have some items he might be interested in," Fred continued.

"Cool, he is in the kitchen. Just make sure Mum doesn't see it though. She has threatened Dad with death if he plays any pranks at my birthday," Harry answered.

"Ah, there is the birthday boy," came a very familiar gruff voice. Turning around, Harry saw Sirius. It was so good to see him. Harry gave Sirius a big bear hug. "Hey what's up kid? It is like you haven't seen me in years. I only saw you a couple of weeks ago."

"Sorry, I have just missed you that is all," Harry said, abashed. "If you want Dad, he's in the kitchen. But don't let Mum see you."

"Gee, I don't why you think I want to see your father. I mean it isn't like we are planning anything." Then, Sirius gave Harry a mischievous smile. He turned left, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Harry," a squeaky voice said from behind Harry. "How are you doing?"

Turning around, Harry was ready to greet whoever had come through the door. He stopped in shock. There, in front of him, stood Peter Pettigrew. Taking a step back, Harry had to hold his heart. Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer of the Potters was standing there like he was at home.

"Hi there Peter," Harry's mother said from behind him. "Glad you could make it. James and the others are around somewhere. I think they are up to something, but I don't know what though."

"Don't worry Lily," Peter said, giving her a brief hug. "I will sort it out."

"That was what I was afraid of," Lily muttered. "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry mumbled. "Just having an off day."

"Then come on in and join the other guests," his mother said, going into a room to the right.

Harry realised that he hadn't seen Remus Lupin. Thinking that maybe Moony was joining later or was on a mission, Harry joined the party.

When Harry arrived, the party was already in full swing. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Harry went around talking to everybody and kept getting kisses from Parvati, who, on the whole, kept her arm around his waist.

The Potters and the Weasley twins prank went off about 7:30pm. There was a loud bang and everybody but Harry was dressed in clown outfits. Then, joining hands, they started to sing 'Happy Birthday to Harry.' Above the group, written with Fred and George's fireworks, was: "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry couldn't help laughing as everybody turned back to normal. Most people laughed at the joke, (being used to them.) However, Harry's mother was red with fury. In front of everybody she told James, Amber, Amelia, Liam, Fred and George off. However, they were so happy with their success that they didn't care.

The party went on and the guests gave Harry their gifts. He received hundreds of items, mostly sweets, quidditch items and books.

Then Harry's mother came out with the cake. It was a large cake the shape of a snitch and on it were iced figures, all in quidditch robes. Everybody sang 'Happy Birthday' again, minus the clown costumes, and Harry blew out the sixteen candles that was on it. Harry couldn't think of a wish, because he had already received his wish, to have his family alive. He wished he had Dumbledore to talk to.

Later the kids went out to play quidditch, while the adults sat around talking. The kids divided themselves into four teams. They played several games and in the end Harry's team won..

Then everybody joined in for games and then said goodbye. Sirius, Peter, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all staying the night.

Much to Hermione's dismay, Harry ordered the house-elves to bring up bottles of butterbeers. In Harry's room, they had their own celebration of Harry's birthday snacking on all of sweets Harry received for his birthday.

Finally at 2am Lily came knocking on their door to tell Harry and the others to go to bed.

_AN: Chapter 4 finally up. Sorry for the wait, I had writer's block. Will start chapter 5 soon, maybe even some tonight. The next chapter we will find out more about his wish and what happened to Moony._


	5. The Ancestral Wish

**Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish**

**Chapter 5: The Ancestral Wish**

Over the next few weeks, Harry spent most of the time reading his books. He had sent his letter to Sirius, not long after his birthday, but hadn't received a reply. However, since Hedwig hadn't returned, Harry assumed that Sirius was abroad.

A week before Harry would return to Hogwarts, Harry picked up the book he had found at Flourish and Blotts called 'Ancestral Magic: Magic That You Have Inherited From Your Family That You Didn't Know About.' Harry had no idea why he had bought it, but thought it wouldn't hurt to read it.

Opening the book, up Harry read the introduction:

_Of the many different powers there are in the magical world, the most powerful is Ancestral Magic. It is also one of the oldest. Unknown to most people, Ancestral magic is not continued through all generations or all families._

_The most common Ancestral Magical family is the Ravenclaw line. Although common, the Ravenclaw family tend to be more interested in knowledge than power. The head of the Ravenclaw family is Xenophilius Lovegood._

_Next to them come the Slytherin family, where ambition for power never amounted to much. They tended to squander their abilities and, over the years, were left poor and destitute. The last known member of the Slytherin family was Tom Marvolo Riddle. The current location of Riddle is unknown._

_After Slytherin comes Hufflepuff, whose loyalty and kindness comes above all others. Their powers are not as noticeable as the other Hogwarts four. However through their acts of kindness they can shine. The head of the Hufflepuff family is Amelia Bones._

_Then come the Griffindors brave and true. They tend to stand above the other Hogwarts four. Their brave deeds in Godric's Hallow left a mark that will never leave. The heads of the Griffindor family is Agnes Longbottom and James Potter._

_Other families are the relatives of Merlin, whose powers are not consistent through all generations. However, there have been a couple of mages through their line. The only known mage today of the Merlin family is Harry Potter._

_One of the other notable Ancestral Magic families is the Prevell family, the keepers of the Deathly Hallows. The family is branched off from the Gryffindor and Slytherin families. They are considered one of the most powerful families in the world. However, the name Prevell has been lost over the years, though their ancestors are still around. Two of the most notable ancestors are the Potters, whose head is James Potter, and the Gaunts, whose last known heir is Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry sat stunned, after he finished reading the introduction. He was the heir to at least two notable families in the history of magic - the Merlin and the Prevell families. And he was apparently split off from the Gryffindor and Slytherin families. And what, in Merlin's beard, was the Deathly Hollows that the book mentioned.

Harry flipped through the pages until he reached the section on the Prevells. In it, was a family tree dating back to 700AD. Listed was what the person did to stand out. He noted that in the fifteenth century there were three brothers who found the Deathly Hallows. Harry noticed that he was related to the youngest of the three. Voldemort was related to another and Harry assumed that the other one died before he had any children, because there was no record in the book.

The book did not go into detail about the Deathly Hallows. It just said they were part of the Tale of Three Brothers. The three brothers were the Prevell brothers. However, the Deathly Hallows, which consisted of three items: a wand, a stone and a cloak of invisibility.

Turning the page, a title stood out to Harry. The section was called 'Ancestral Magic of the Prevell family'. Reading it, Harry discovered that the Prevell family all had the power of Mages, with powers similar to Merlin. The Prevells also have other powers including the power of wishes. These wishes can be made by the Head of the Prevell family. These wishes must be made by a pure and innocent heart with be a deep longing for that which he wishes. Only one wish can be made each year. Readers must be warned that not everything will turn out the way they want it to be.

Harry set down the book. 'Well that explained how I got here,' he thought. 'I must have a pure and innocent heart. Because when my Dad died, I became head of the family. The book said that not everything will turn out the way I wanted it. It must mean the death of Professor Dumbledore. I wonder if anything else has changed dramatically?

Harry went to the library in the Potter Manor in search of the book containing 'The Tale of Three Brothers.'

On the way, Harry was stopped by Amber, "Wow Harry," she said, "you are actually out of your room. We have hardly seen you since your birthday. Do you want to come and play Quidditch?"

Although Harry had things to do, he decided to join them, because if he didn't, they might become suspicious.

000

The day before he would leave on the Hogwarts Express, Harry packed his trunk. He tried to pack all of the books that he wanted to take. He wasn't having much luck. Harry was just wondering what to do when his mother walked in with more laundered clothes. Harry let out a groan.

Looking at the pile of books that Harry had been trying to stack into his trunk, Lily spoke up, "You know, Harry dear, if you want these books you can owl us and we can send them to you no problem. That way you don't have to try and fit all of these in, because they will not be able to."

"That will be great, Mum because I don't think there is any way possible I could find enough room to put all of these."

"Mum! I can't find my cauldron!" came Liam's voice from outside Harry's room. Liam was starting Hogwarts this year and was overly excited about it all. A bit too much, Harry thought.

Heading down to the library, Harry decided to have one last look at the library for the story of 'The Tale of Three Brothers.' So far he hadn't had much luck. Either the library didn't have it or it was a story among other stories.

000

Despite having everybody packed the day before, the Potter family all seemed in a rush to get ready for the train on September the 1st. Finally, with only five minutes to spare, they arrived at Kings Cross Station.

Harry remembered the last time he arrived at this time. He hoped that _this_ time nobody was going to stop him from getting through the barrier. Thankfully, they all went through it fine.

Harry immediately spotted Ron, Hermione, Draco, Susan and Parvati.

"About time," Ron complained. "We thought you weren't going to make it. Come this way. We already put our stuff in a compartment."

Harry quickly said goodbye to his parents and little Emily, who was quite upset that all of her brothers and sisters were leaving. When Harry had helped Liam put his trunk in a compartment with Narelle and a few other first years, he discovered that the train had already left the station and the twins were nowhere to be seen.

Harry joined his friends in a compartment in the middle of the train. The others merrily chatted away about quidditch and how hard 6th year might be.

While the others chatted Harry just stared out of the window, wishing that he could pull out one of his books to study more about the Prevell family. However, he couldn't see that he could do that without being rude. So Harry just leaned back and listened to the others chatter.

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy. However, now that holidays are on I will be able to work on both my stories that are still currently running. I am looking for a beta reader for my stories so anyone looking to volunteer please contact me._


	6. The Sorting

Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish

**Harry Potter and the Ancestral Wish**

**Chapter 6: The Sorting**

Harry took a seat, near the front at the Gryffindor table for the sorting ceremony and the welcome feast. Further down the table sat the twins with a group of friends.

Earlier when Harry had gotten dressed on the train, he had received a surprise. On top of his robes was a gleaming prefect's badge. Obviously in this life he had received the badge. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it earlier.

Harry's train of thought was broken off by the arrival of the first years. Harry immediately saw Liam's untidy black hair amongst the first years. Once they were all lined up in front of the staff table the sorting hat broke into song.

_A thousand years ago,_

_When I was new_

_Lived four of the greatest wizards of the time_

_Together they decided to teach_

_Young witches and wizards._

_Together they built this school_

_And taught the young ones they did._

_Each of the four had their own house._

_Fair Ravenclaw chose the intelligent,_

_Those who loved to learn,_

_Found their place in Ravenclaw._

_The Lady Hufflepuff chose those who are loyal and just_

_Who want to help others,_

_Will find their place in Hufflepuff._

_Then comes Slytherin_

_Whose cunning folk, will always help themselves_

_Will fit in Slytherin the best._

_Then at last is brave old Gryffindor,_

_Whose brave deeds set them apart,_

_Will fit in perfectly in Gryffindor._

_So put me on,_

_I will tell you where you fit best._

_If I am wrong,_

_I will eat my hat._

Shortly afterwards the sorting started. Harry mostly tuned it out as he thought about the story of the three brothers. Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed Longbottom, Narelle being sorted into Gryffindor. He only just tuned in for Liam's turn, who immediately was chosen for "Gryffindor."

Looking around at the other students, Harry noticed to his utterly bewilderment that Melanie Malfoy was in Gryffindor. How on earth that one worked out he didn't know. Also in his year of Gryffindor there were a few extra faces he didn't recognise.

Turning back to the head table, Harry saw that there had been a few changes to the staff. Professor Flitwick seemed to be the Head master with Remus as the deputy. Snape was still there, as were Hagrid, Professor Sprout, to his surprise Umbridge and a few others. However, there were a few new faces as well, which he couldn't identify.

Harry wondered where Professor McGonagall was. She should have been first in line for the job as Headmaster. However, Harry couldn't see her anywhere. This meant she was either dead or no longer teaching.

When the sorting finished, Professor Flitwick stood up on the cushions on his chair.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Flitwick said. "I have a few important announcements to make before you eat."

There was a groan from Ron and Neville and a dirty look from Hermione.

"To start off with," Flitwick continued, "With the disappearance of Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin has kindly taken the position as Deputy Headmaster. Professor Snape will now be teaching duelling as well as Potions and Professor Cartwright will be taking over Charms for me."

"Also as a reminder, no one is to be wondering around the grounds or the castle after dark. These are dangerous times and we don't want anymore killings and disappearances happening at Hogwarts."

'Killings and disappearances?' Thought Harry. 'What is all that about?'

"Mr Filch," Flitwick said, after a pause, "has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic to be used in the corridors. Also that the list of banned items have been extended to all Weasley Wizard Wheezes items. That's all I have to say right now. Tuck in."

As was normal food appeared on the plates. Feeling Hungry, Harry grabbed a bit of everything and started to consume it.

Looking around, Harry found that the twins had joined Liam at the front of Gryffindor table and were deep in conversation.

'I wonder what those three are up to?' Harry thought.

However before Harry had time to contemplate what prank they might be up to, Parvati came up and sat down next to him.

"So Harry-bear," Parvati said. "What have you been up to for the rest of the summer?"

Harry noticed behind Parvati that Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville were making a point of gagging into their plates. However, before he could retort to this Harry was kissed by Parvati. Harry had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling being kissed. A feeling that he had never felt before. When Parvati finally drew away, Harry nearly asked for more, but caught himself in time.

"You'd think you had never been kissed before Harry." Dean commented.

"Nah, I was just thinking how great it is to be kissed by such a great girl like Parvati." Harry quickly threw back at him.

That brought a huge smile upon Parvati's face. Then with a swish of her hair she went to join her friend Lavender Brown.

"How come you two get all the good looking girls?" Seamus moaned enviously.

"Just animal instinct," Ron said proudly.

Although Ron and Hermione had fought a lot in a way you could say was love bantering, Harry was still surprised that they were together. You would never call Ron mister mature, especially after last year. However, things could change. A lot of things have changed in this time maybe Ron had changed as well. I mean look at me I am friends with Malfoy!

After being dismissed by Flitwick, Harry showed the way for the first years to Gryffindor tower.

Upon reaching his tower bedroom, he noticed, though already concluded at the Great Hall, that there were extra boys in his year. There were three, a tall boy with dirty blond hair and grey eyes whose name was Richard Smalding, a short nervous boy with flyaway red hair whose name was Andrew Resting and a boy with dark hair and darker eyes called Robert Howding.

Hopping into bed Harry wondered how many more surprises he was in for tomorrow.

_AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Been very busy with studies and sick. However, I am back to working on all my stories so keep an eye out. Many thanks to Charmedlily for beta-reading for me._


End file.
